Suki ni Naru!
by Kujyou SasoDei
Summary: Awalnya Deidara menganggap ia hanya sedang bercosplay, namun karena ia ber-crossdressing itulah kemampuan memikatnya jadi semakin hebat. Sampai mampu menarik perhatian seorang Direktur tampan yang bahkan tidak menyadari jika dia adalah seorang laki-laki. / Kujyou SasoDei is back dengan ff gajenya XD


**SUKI NI NARU~**

 **Chara © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Kujyou SasoDei**

 **WARNINGS!** : Yaoi | Sho-Ai | BL | batangxbatang | Typo | dan mampu menyebabkan otak anda berputar-putar#inigajelasini

 **Summary :**

Awalnya Deidara menganggap ia hanya sedang bercosplay, namun karena ia ber-crossdressing itulah kemampuan memikatnya jadi semakin hebat. Sampai mampu menarik perhatian seorang Direktur tampan.

.

.

Yoshh kita mulai~

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Akasuna-san, apa anda sudah menemukannya?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pink, pada pria berwajah datar di sampingnya.

Sambil memilah kertas-kertas di tangannya pria menjawab "Belum dan tidak ada yang cocok"

"Haaaa kenapa belum juga?! Bukankah habis ini kita ada rapa–" perempuan itu nampak terkejut sampai berkata seperti itu pada atasannya sendiri.

"Berisik, diam dan kerjakan apa yang bisa kau kerjakan, Haruno" dengan nada dingin dan datar sang atasan mengatakan itu kepada manajernya Haruno Sakura.

"M-maafkan saya, kalau begitu saya akan mengecek kembali pekerjaan sebelum waktu rapat" terlihat akan pergi. Haruno Sakura membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda hormat sebelum dia meninggalkan atasannya, meskipun pria umur 27 tahun itu menganggapnya tidak ada.

Yah, begitulah atasannya. Dingin, datar tidak suka diganggu atau diajak bicara dan misterius, terlalu introvert memang setidaknya begitu menurut pandangan Sakura. Sulit dipercaya jika Sasori bisa membina 'Akasuna Fashion', hingga kini sedari 5 tahun yang lalu meskipun dia bersifat seperti itu. Kalau bisa orang yang seperti Sasori tidak berada di sekitar fashion. Kenapa? Sifat dan apa yang ia kelola tidak menyatu sama sekali, bukan? Namun dalam ff ini diceritakan seperti itu jadi apa boleh buat. #lel

Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan yang terasa dingin itu dengan ekspresi kecewanya. Entah karena apa. Dia nampak kurang semangat.

Sasori POV

Cih, kenapa harus Haruno yang menjadi manajerku? Sudah 5 tahun aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan "kau kupecat!". Tapi lagi-lagi memikirkan tentang orang tuanya yang memiliki hubungan dengan orang tuaku. Ini jadi sulit. Tidak mungkin aku memecatnya hanya dengan alasan dia berisik dan mengangguku kan? Lagipula ayahku tau kerjanya bagus. Aku harus mencari celah kesalahannya lain kali supaya bisa menjadi alibi kuat untuk memecat perempuan itu.

Ah, lupakan gadis itu. Lebih penting lagi…. Bagaimana caraku menemukannya?

Cih, Ini gawat.

Sasori POV off

.

* * *

.

Sebuah papan tulis hitam terpajang di luar dengan berbagai macam menu yang dapat dihidangkan.

Jika kita masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, terlihatlah susunan-susunan meja dan kursi dan beberapa pelayan dengan pakaian yang pantas disebut 'kawaii'. Disetiap hari tertentu Cafè itu mengadakan sebuah event. Seperti hari ini misalnya, event Hanabi Matsuri. Semua pelayannya mengenakan kimono.

Dari empat pelayan, hanya satu yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kyaaaa~ apa ini? Kau imut sekali~!"

"Uwahhhh maji tenshi~"

"Habis ini kita foto yaaa~"

"Ah, i-iya, un" Dia hanya mampu menjawab 'iya', habisnya, ia kelimpungan dengan semua pujian yang dilontarkan pelanggan. Baik dari perempuan maupun dari laki-laki! Waw. Asal kalian tau, dia itu sebenarnya…oh, tidak seru jika dikatakan sekarang. Mkay lanjut baca aja suapaya tau.

"Mau foto ya?" sambar seorang perempuan berambut ungu bercepol satu pada pelanggan yang tadi mengajak foto pada pelayan satunya. "Kalian tidak lupakan tarifnya?"

"Iya iya, kami ingat kok, Konan-san" ujar salah satu pelanggan itu.

"Kalau aku sih rela, selagi itu bisa berfoto bersama Deidara-chwan yang nampak imut hari ini~"

"Ahaha begitukah, inuzuka-san, un" ujarnya dengan senyuman paksa.

Tentu saja, mendengar hal itu dari pelanggan laki-lagi membuat pelayan beriris azure ini menghela nafas diantara perasaan pasrah atau mengeluh "Yaampun, un. Konan, haruskah aku-"

"Tidak tidak tidak Deidara" Konan memotong omongan Deidara dan menariknya ke ruang staff yang tak jauh dari sana. "Dengar ya Dei, harusnya kau senang, dengan begini pendapatanmu bisa lebih banyak dari biasanya. Para lelaki itu akan membayar untuk sesi fotomu dan itu adalah sumber penghasilan"

Chotto… pendapatannya bisa lebih banyak? Hanya dengan kalimat itu semangat Deidara kembali membara. Selagi itu menguntungkan buatnya apa yang perlu dia khawatirkan, naa?

"Yoshh~! Semangat Deidara, un" ujernya menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia mulai merapikan penampilannya di depan kaca yang tersedia di situ.

Rambut panjang pirangnya, terikat setengah seperti biasa. Pakaian event hari ini, kimono. Iya dia mengenakan kimono pendek sedikit di atas lutut. Bersama apron yang menempel di badannya menambah kesan imut. Kaos kaki sexy setinggi atas lutut, dan sepatu ber high heels pendek. Kalau dilihat lagi kenapa pas ya? Atau tubuhnya yang seperti perempuan sehingga membuat semua ini cocok?

Oh iya, satu lagi.

Tentang wajahnya, ah ini ulah Konan, perempuan itu memberi sedikit make up seperti foudation, alis, eyeshadow, eyeliner, bulu mata, blush on warna pink merona, dan liptisk mengkilap.

Hmm…

Chotto matte! Ini sih namanya make up full kan? Sial Konan benar-benar meriasnya agar terlihat seperti perempuan.

Lagipula kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang? Pantas saja laki-laki yang biasa berlangganan di café ini tidak menyadari jika dia laki-laki. Karena dia mengaku ini kembaran perempuannya dan memiliki nama sama.

Mkay, ini singkatnya tentang Deidara.

Laki-laki berumur 24 tahun yang sudah 2 tahun lamanya bekerja di café ini. Pekerjaan sebelumnya tidak diketahui setelah ia lulus sma. Dia berasal dari keluarga sederhana Namikaze.

Ok. Sudah cukup berkacanya. Sekarang dia siap untuk sesi foto.

"Deidara? Kamu di dalam? Sudah waktunya sesi foto, jangan membuat pelanggan menunggu" teriak Konan dar luar.

Ia pun membuka pintu staff sambil berkata "Yoshhhh Deidara datang, un"

.

* * *

.

"Jadi kita mulai rapat ini. Seperti biasa, saya Haruno Sakura, selaku manajer, yang akan menyampaikan apa yang Akasuna-san ingin katakan" Dengan posisi berdiri dan berada di dekat proyektor.

"Kenapa harus dia yang bicara? Bukankah, Akasuna-san punya mulut sendiri" bisik salah seorang karyawan.

"Entahlah, mungkin ini langkah awal kudeta" sahut karyawan satunya.

"Uwahh, itu gawat" balas satunya lagi.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengarnya. Namun ia bertingkah profesional dengan tetap melanjutkan penjelasan-penjelasan.

Sasori? Dia duduk tenang di sebelah perempuan itu.

"Sakura-san. Kita sudah melihat pakaian yang akan diperagakan. Tapi bisakah kau beritahu siapa yang menjadi modelnya?"

Tiba juga pertanyaan itu.

"Tentang itu-"

Plip plip plip

Suara phonsel terdengar. Rapat pun terintrupsi.

"Maaf, itu phonselku" Sasori bertindak formal. Sasori pun memperliatkan phonselnya. Dia memperlihatkannya sekira Sakura dapat melihat juga siapa yang menelpon. Di sana tertulis 'Tou-san'. "Ini mungkin akan sedikit lama, silahkan lanjutkan rapat ini tanpa aku" setelah berkata begitu, ia berlalu dan keluar dari ruang rapat.

Oke, dia sudah aman kan? Sasori mematikan panggilan itu. Sembari menghela nafas lega. "Akhirnya aku bebas" baiklah, karena tidak ada lagi yang dilakukan setelah rapat, mungkin pulang sajakah sekarang? Hahahaha~ kuserahkan urusan ini padamu wanita berisik. Dengan evil smirknya, Sasori melangkah berjalan menuju keluar.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Dengan heran seorang wanita di kantor sebelah menatap phonselnya. "Ditutup?" ujernya.

"Kalau dia memintaku menelponnya, terus kenapa ditutup? Huh menyebalkan~!" gerutu wanita cantik bernama Yamanaka Ino. "ah, mungkin dia ke gugupan untuk menjawab telponku sekarang, oke-oke, lain kali ku telpon lagi deh~" dan dia mencoba berprasangka baik tanpa mengetahui jika nama kontaknya di phonsel Sasori adalah 'Tou-san'.

.

* * *

.

"Terima kasih kunjungannya. un" ucap Deidara pada pelanggannya yang pulang satu-persatu sembari melambaikan tangan sampai mereka benar-benar pergi.

"Hyaaaahh~ semua ini melelahkan, un"

"Otsukare Deidara!" ucap Konan seraya mengibaskan bawahan Deidara.

"Oiii Konan! Apa yang kau lakukan? un" marah Deidara sambil sedikit bersemu.

"Ahaha, kawaii~" Kata Konan, pujian atau olokan? Saa nee~

Seorang perempuan berkacamata merah mendekat "Kerjamu bagus hari ini, Dei. Aku jadi kalah saingan kali ini di sesi foto, bahkan beberapa pelangganku ada yang berkhianat"

"Haha, maafkan aku Karin. Tapi ini hanya untuk hari ini saja. besok pelangganmu akan kembali padamu, un" Deidara berkata seperti itu karena ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyurutkan semangat Karin yang sudah lebih lama bekerja di café ini. Lagi pula dia bersaing dengan perempuan? Entah mengapa kedengarannya payah sekali.

"Hari ini saja? kau yakin Deidara?" sahut perempuan bercepol dua. "Kalau tidak salah, Hanabi Matsuri berlangsung seminggu. Jadi selama itu juga event kita berlangsung, begitu kata Konan"

"APAAAAAAA!? KAU YAKIN KONAN MENGATAKAN SEMINGGU, UN?!" Bersama ekspresi histeris antara hidup dan mati, Deidara menatap menanti jawaban dari Ten-ten.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seram begitu. Tanyakan saja pada Konan" ujar Tenten melempar percakapan pada Konan yang nampak sudah keluar dari ruang ganti.

Deidara langsung menatap Konan meminta jawaban.

"Eh? Hehehe~ iya eventnya berlangsung seminggu. Maaf tidak memberi tahumu lebih dulu-"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UN?!"

Karena asyik berhisteris ria, Deidara pun baru sadar jika dia sudah ditinggalkan Konan, Karin dan Ten-ten sendiri di café itu.

"Sial, mereka kabur, un. Jadi aku yang harus menutup café ini kan. Dasar Konan, padahal dia adalah pemiliknya"

Begitulah ceritanya sampai sekarang ia jadi bersih-bersih dan bersiap membalik papan 'open' menjadi 'close'.

"Yosh~ sekarang tinggal membalik papannya. Terus ganti baju dan pulang, ah kue yang tersisa ada tidak ya? Kalau ada akanku bawa pulang saja, un" ia mengerjakan tugasnya sembari bergumam.

.

* * *

.

"begitulah, kami belum menemukan yang pas untuk dijadikan model" ujar Sakura

"Ini sudah dirapatkan dua minggu yang lalu. Harusnya dengan waktus selama itu dapat di temukan setidaknya dua atau lebih" sambar karyawan lain.

dan terjadilah sedikit perdebatan.

"Ini tidak bisa ditunda, karena pihak terkait sudah siap"

"Benar. Aku juga sudah menghubungi, agen A. hanya karena tidak ada model semua ini tidak bisa di batalkan"

Suasana mendadak ricuh, dengan gelisah Sakura mencoba menenangkan "Akasuna Sasori-san. Dimana anda sekarang?" sehingga ia hanya dapat bertanya begitu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Pria dengan kemeja putih dan dasi yang di longgarkan terlihat berjalan keluar dari sebuah gedung besar. Rambut maroon acak-acakannya memang tak pernah rapi, justru itulah menambah daya ikemennya Akasuna no Sasori.

"Rapat? Yang benar saja, kenapa aku harus menjalankan hal semembosankan itu 5 tahun ini. Betapa jenuhnya aku dengan pekerjaan yang terus menerus menumpuk" gerutu Sasori "Aku begitu malas sampai aku menyuruh Yamanaka menelpon atas nama 'tou-san'. Yah, walaupun situasi ini sudah biasa tetapi tetap saja terasa seperti beban untukku. Tapi…" ia berhenti menggerutu sejenak. Dan pandangannya tertarik pada sebuah bangunan "Tapi yah, sebagai Direktur dari perusahaan aku harus bertahan"

Selesai beres-beres. Sekarang Deidara di depan pintu dan berniat membalik papan 'open' "Dengan begini, café tutu-"

"Café ini masih buka kan?" terdengar seseorang bertanya.

Deidara terkejut mendengarnya. Tentu saja dia terkejut ini sudah jam 11.00 malam dan disaat dia ingin menutup café, ada suara asing terdengar tiba-tiba. Seperti di cerita-cerita horor saja.

"Ehh?!"

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Café ini masih buka kan?" pria dengan nada datar dan tatapan hazel dinginnya bertanya pada Deidara.

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah tutup, un" dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Deidara berusaha bersikap ramah. 'ada apa dengan pria ini, un' batinnya khawatir di apa-apakan, apalagi dia masih belum berganti pakaian.

"Tapi di sini tulisannya masih buka"

"Hee?"

"Lihatlah, ini cukup untuk menjelaskan jika café ini masih buka" Sasori melayangkan arah pandang pada tangannya yang menahan papan 'open' untuk tidak dibalik Deidara. "Kau tidak keberatankan kalau aku masuk dan memesan sesuatu?"

"khh" sungguh Deidara mulai kesal. 'benar-benar pria ini….menyebalkan!'

.

* * *

.

Jadilah Deidara menghidangkan sepotong kue dan sebuah parfait. "Silahkan, un"

"Un?" pria berambut maroon ini nampak heran.

"Ahaha, jangan pedulikan, ini hanya kebiasaanku, un" masih gugup + jengkel, Deidara masih bertahan untuk bertingkah ramah.

"Hoo…" kemudian sang pelanggan tengah malam ini pun mulai menikmati hidangannya.

Dari balik meja kasir, Deidara menatap si pelanggan rambut maroon itu.

'Enaknya ya bekerja di kantor. Tidak seperti aku yang harus lari kesana kemari untuk mengantar pesanan. Terlebih untuk di saat-saat event begini, aku harus cross dressing. Melelahkan memang namun dengan begini, penghasilanku bertambah juga, yosh aku haru lebih semangat, un'

Setelah panjang lebar berbicara dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, jika pelanggannya itu menatapnya dengan penuh aura misterius.

Itu membuat Deidara agak tidak nyaman jadi Deidara hanya membalas dengan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Tapi kenapa sang pelanggan tak kunjung berhenti menatapnya? Oii oii oii oii, Deidara sudah berkeringaat dingin loh dibuatnya. Pria itu berdiri dari mejanya dan mendekati Deidara.

'Oh tidak dia datang, un!' ujar Deidara membatin.

"Berapa?"

"Ng? ah, etto… satu kue dan parfait kan? Semuanya RP 50.000-, un"

Sasori mengambil uangnya dan meletakannya di atas meja kasir dan berlalu begitu saja.

Tanpa melihat total uang yang diberikan, Deidara pun merunduk dan mengucapkan "Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, un"

"Akhirnya aku bisa pulang dan beristirahat, capek sekali- HEEEEEE! Siapa meletakan uang RP 200.000-, dan kartu nama di sini, un?!" dia pun langsung terpikir pelanggan terakhirnya yang aneh itu. 'sial pasti ini ulah pria itu. Tsk menambah pekerjaanku saja, terus begini aku kan repot harus mencarinya dan mengembalikan uang sisanya, un!'

Deidara pun bergegas keluar berharap tidak kehilangan jejak si pria berambut maroon itu. Ah yokatta pria itu masih terlihat, di sebelah kanan, kemudian dia belok kiri. Baiklah, Deidara mulai berlari.

"Heiiii kauu yang rambut maroon, un! Hosh hosh hosh" teriaknya sembari masih tersegal pada si pria yang nampakbelum menyadari kehadirannya. Tidak ada cara lain, tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuat kaleng yang terdampar di sekitar situ dan melemparnya pada si pria.

Plukk

Pria itu pun berbalik dan tangan kanannya nampak memasukan sesuatu di sakunya. Mungkinkah dia baru saja menelepon?

"Apa?" Tanyanya lalu berbalik menghadap Deidara.

"Kau ini. Sudah kubilang totalnya Cuma RP 50.000 tapi kenapa kau memberi 200.000 beserta kartu namamu, cihh, kau pikir kau siapa bisa-bisanya merepotkan aku sampai seperti ini, un" marahnya seraya menyerahkan uang dan kartu nama yang tadi sempat tertinggal.

"Masih bertanya? Kenapa tidak baca kartu namaku saja" saran si pria.

Ah benar juga. Siapasiapasiapasiapa? Deidara pun lekas membaca isi kartu nama itu. Dan…"Akasuna no Sasori? Itu namanya, un" gumam Deidara. 'Akasuna no Sasori…Akasuna…seperti pernah dengar dan lihat deh, tapi di mana?, un.'

"Kusarankan kau melihat ke arahku agar pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu bisa terjawab"

"Apa-apaan itu, un-" Deidara kembali tersulut kekesalan karena pikirannya terbaca oleh orang itu dan berniat kembali memarahi dia "Hee…tunggu apa itu? un…" Deidara melihat sesuatu. Di belakang orang yang bernama Akasuna itu terdapat papan reklame di sebuah gedung besar. Dengan tulisan 'AKASUNA FASHION' tertera jelas.

Untuk memastikan. Deidara menatap gedung itu dan menatap pria yang bernama Akasuna no Sasori secara bergantian.

Sekali lagi Deidara melihat kartu nama itu dan membacanya sekali lagi.

* * *

AKASUNA FASHION

Akasuna no Sasori

Direktur

No : 81155xxxxxxx

Alamat : JL. Daun I No. 11 Konoha Gakurei

* * *

'Dia? Dengan pakaian dan rambut yang acak-acakan? Direktur Akasuna Fashion? Un… masaka nee…'

* * *

.

.

.

YOSHHH SOKO MADE DA!

Mkay, sekian untuk chapter 1 di Suki ni Naru ini. Lel, judulnya lebay banget ya, yah daripada gatau judul terus ga publish kan sayang, buktinya banyak ff yang ga saya ketik hanya karena gatau musti kasih judul apa, njirr malah curhatkan.

Lebih dari itu. HEII MINNAAAAAA HISASHIBURIII \ XD / Kujyou SasoDei is back #kelamaanwoi entah mengapa hati saya jadi terharu pas bisa ngetik ff buat pair tercinta ini lagi #lebay beneran, dan maaf juga sudah lama ga muncul ya :' hontou ni gomennasai…

Meski begitu sekarang saya sudah semangat. Semoga saja gaada halangan ya buat apdet fic ini(danmengabaikanficlainyanggajelasnextnyagimana), walaupun pasti nanti ada aja halangan #ngomongapasih. Ah pokoknya kalau ada kesalahan, maklumin aja, efek lama ga ngetik XD. #cihalasan

Ayo Author dan Readers Pair SasoDei~! Jangan lupakan Pairing kawaii ini *^*)9

Yaampun author notenya kepanjangan. Maaf ya. Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

Ditunggu reviewnya mkay, jaaa~ :*


End file.
